Mass Effect - Rise Of The Alliance
by Kakaski
Summary: SCRAPED:is being rewritten
1. Chapter 1 Timeline

**Rise Of The Alliance**

Author note:This will be a timeline chapter for this story it's is my first fan fiction so I am open to feed back on how to improve.

* * *

**Timeline**

2025-Mars exploration teams are sent to Mars to discover if it is capable of supporting life,though most believe that it cannot.

2029-The exploration teams discover ancient ruins in the northern hemisphere of Mars once news of this reached Earth scientists all over the planet rush to Mars to uncover the ruins secrets.

2034-Through five years of hard work they discover FTL and a strange structure near Pluto's orbit,when this is relayed to Earth there is mass panic but is quelled when all Nations form one military under one banner it is referred as the Alliance start construction of a fleet.

2046-The fleet is at what was considered a large fleet of 100 cruisers 60 frigates 3 dreadnoughts and 2 carriers,they move to the structure and activate it leading them to a new Nebula Humanity dubbed it Tempest Stream and construction of Tempest Station begins.

2052-Tempest Station is half finished and fleet construction begins again.

2059-Tempest Station is completed and fleet production is doubled thanks to this but the economic strain is proving to be a dilemma,in order to counter this the Alliance colonized 'Benning' the nearest garden world in the Tempest Stream Nebula as well as dozens of asteroids and other planets increasing and solving the economic problem for now.

2077-The fleet has a total number of 500 cruisers 300 frigates 15 dreadnought's and 10 carriers divided into five main fleets.

2097-The Alliance has colonized a dozen Nebulas 6 devoted to mining colonies that can barely handle the demand needed to sustain Tempest Station and the Tempest other side (Sol system included) are colonies that are deemed their to be teir 2-3 mostly teir 3 as Earth is teir 2.

Present Day...

* * *

**Alliance Outer Territory**

Captain Macintosh sat in the CIC of his cruiser the 'SSV York',he was in charge of a standard Alliance patrol consisting of 3 cruisers (including his own) and 2 frigates,he was tasked to protect one of the slower boring trade routes that went from one mining colony to a refinery city on a different planet.

'_God this is boring!_'Macintosh thought '_Why do I always get worst tasks damn Admiral Jalefore'._

But he was snapped out of his thought by one of his navigators he asked quickly "What's wrong?!"

"Sir unidentified vessels has just entered the system!We're...we are being hailed by one of the ships."The officer answered

Before answering he took a moment to gather his wit a first alien race and it was up to him not to screw it up royaly "Patch them through" he finally said.

As the image formed in front of the captain he saw a mammal with rectangle shaped head with one horn on each side the creature, he also had 4 fingers!And backward legs,how strange.

"Us by javne type Carian Werya"

_'Ah SHIT this is gonna be a pain,ok think Tom Werya must be his name I should return the favour'_

_"_I am Captain Macintosh of the Human Systems Alliance".As he finished the Aliens head turn away doing a 180 turn it appeared he was talking to someone."Oh God tell me he's not ordering them to attack" he muttered to himself.

Everyone on the bridge was dead silent waiting for something anything to break the tension.

* * *

**On board the 'Saviour'**

"Captain Macintosh of the Human Systems Alliance".Everyone on the bridge was silent they made contact with a alien race and they were armed well not as well as their race but still they might have more than 67 warships at their disposal the captain was the first to speak.

"we need translators to actually talk to the hmmmm... hack their systems get the language data and start immediately."

All his subordinates began at once to fulfil his orders.

He was not one that believed in God's or Goddess,but for this one time he'll make an exception as his race is at stake.

* * *

**On board the 'SSV York' **

**hours later...**

Ok this was getting scary for the captain and his now informed fleet,due to the situation he had also sent a message to Tempest Station telling them of his predicament all they said was wait!First contact and they want to wait what was they thinking he will never know.

It had been some time since he had spoken to the and they hanged up,no one has fired yet but the scary feeling is definitely there.

"Captain Macintosh I am Captain Werya of the Zanjhi 2nd scout respond if you can under stand me."

Macintosh was completely tooken aback he could understand them how he didn't care.

"YES!"he shouted"I can understand you but how?"

"We hacked your computer's I apologize for that but we deemed it necessary".

Before Macintosh could respond his private terminal went of alerting him he had a new message

"One second please"he darted to his terminal and read the message it was from Tempest Station he said

_' The Senate had decided on the action bring the Aliens to Tempest Station immediately.'_

And with that he ran back telling Captain Werya of what needed to be done.

Captain Werya agreed and left to retrieve his Ambassador,as the last Ship left the system everyone let out a sigh it was over there was no war and no one had to worry about being dissected.

* * *

**Tempest Station Rushi Restaurant**

Director Eva Shepard sat in her favourite restaurant that served sushi with her was her beloved wife and 2 the first time in over 6 years she could actually sit with her family and spend more then 10 minutes with them.

Josh her eldest was 16 and top of his class in science,while Jack was 13 he was simply put the trouble maker of the had been cought more than one graffiting the walls,how they were so different she couldn't figure but her best theory was she was there for Josh for 10 years of his life but only 7 years with Jack.

She was about to join the conversation with her family but one of her 2 Senate guards interrupted her.

"Ma'am something has happened"judging by the tone of his voice he was very serious and it was an important matter.

"What?"Eva replyed dreading that she already knew the answer.

"First Contact"

Their it was she would have to leave her family again,she was sure they would under stand,as she stood to leave Jack spoke.

"Your leaving again".

"Yes Jack we have made contact with a new species I must go I am so sorry".

"I don't care your never round anyway".

"Jack I..."

"We must hurry ma'am they will be here in a few hours and the Senate wants to go over plans".The other Senate guard said

She sighed and left,knowing she would have much work to do to repair her family.

"Pfft typically".Is the last thing she heard as the door to her skycar closed.

* * *

**Tempest Station Directors Office**

Eva's eyes wondered her office it was the biggest office on the Station a perk being the leader of the Alliance,it had on the wall by the see through door pictures of famous floor itself was of a soft rug made of fur,and the view was just breath taking as the large window that made up the right wall granted a view of the Alliance 2nd and 3rd for the desk she occupied there was a picture of her family Josh was 7 and Jack was was in her arms,he was smiling a pleasant from that the desk was empty save a few neatly placed data-pads,on the other side of the desk was two very comfy chairs her own on the other side of the desk facing chair was a spinning chair,she had installed so she could simply turn and see the terrminal buzzed telling her the Alien Envoy was nearly at her door,she quickly put the picture of her family in one of the wooden desks drawer and snapped her head to the door.

A rule she learned many years ago ,"never let someone see your family in a diplomatic meeting as they will use them against you."Those were the words she murmured before ...

A heavy knock on the door,she waited 30 seconds before opening the door via after in came her two Senate guards and three Aliens matching Macintosh's the door shut she stood and extended her Hand ready for a hand shake in this time the two Senate guards flanked her in ether side two of the armed aliens mimicking them.

The Alien ambassador accepted the handshake unsure of what the gesture really was then said "I am Ambassador Zan of the Zanjhi race."

"Director Eva Shepard of the Alliance,please have a seat."Eva replyed doing her best to look unfazed by the three weird looking aliens right in front of her.

As both of them sat down Eva speaks again "According to captain Macintosh you want peace and a alliance with us is that correct?"

"Yes we are a weak race that's only defence is science."

Eva was confused he just admitted his race was weak,apparently she showed her confusion as he continued "my people were not built for war like yours,so I purpose that we form an alliance;we give you the tech and you give us protection everyone wins!"

If not for her big dislike for slavers and enslaving she would have just contoured them "You are being rather forward with this"she replyed"Boldly asking for a alliance when Humanity knows nothing about you?I believe we should wait and see how our people get along".

"Yes your right."He sighed"My people were thrilled when we met you,we wanted to be confident terms right way and have a alliance were all you are right it is to soon,at least we did not end up in a war."

He was smart Eva could give him that."I suggest we wait for a year or two and see where that takes us if we remain friendly with each other then I say we should go ahead with a treaty."with that she stood up and continued"I must go and tell the Senate what has not fear we shall no attack you,you have my word."

He stood up to"Thank you you must not fear attack from us will send you our territory borders so you have a general idea of where to find us.I will contact you again soon to talk of trading items. And now I should report back to my home world,good day"Eva simply that he left with his two guards right behind him,once the door shut they sighed.

"Well that went well"A guard said

"Yes it did"Eva replyed walking to the door

Her guards following her

the office now empty the lights go dim,today was a historical event Aliens were encountered they were peaceful and the Human Systems Alliance was not the wink like in the movies.

Soon a force shall be unleashed that will be unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2 Zanjhi and Humans

**Zanjhi and Humans**

Author note:Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter.

* * *

**Zanjhi Home world Zanya**

**Two years after first contact...**

Ambassador Zan was walking to the dreadnought 'Wonder',he had been contacted by Director Eva Shepard that she now thought was a good time to make an first contact with the humans all Zani have been in panic expecting a attack,although he and his race had managed to hide through the year several trade routes had sprouted up bettering the life of his people.

When he arrived at the port three minutes later he noticed that his guards were a lot more relaxed not like the time they had been aboard their 'Tempest Station'.

"Is the ship ready for departure?"Zan asked

"Yes sir,if we leave now we can be there in a couple of hours."His guard stated.

With a nod,and a few seconds they were all aboard the 'Wonder' heading to Tempest Station.

* * *

**Tempest Station **

**Eva's home**

THUD THUD THUD,"GO AWAY I HATE YOU!"Shouted the Loud and high pitched voice that belonged to Jack,he was throwing a tantrum again,caused by Eva accidentally breaking his hologram projector thingy well what ever the young one called.

Sighing Eva left the room,knowing that in his mood talking was not an option,she went up the next set of stairs leading her to the 3rd floor,opening the door she saw here golden boy Josh hard at work studying the could understand the basic language but not much than that.

Deciding not to disturb him Eva went to the next floor where her room had hoped that her wife would be there upon entry,but she wasn't she wanted more _'special time_' with her wife but work life was very time dawned the Director outfit and left the building shouting "Be good kids Jack I'll buy you a New thingy device".Yeah tech was not her strong point.

* * *

**Tempest Station**

**Directors Office**

"Ah Jane can you buy me that new console that play games on it,I broke my sons old one."

"Oh the RY-1000?Of course director,quick question did you brake his old one?"Jane replyed a grin growing on her face.

"I sat on it ok!"Eva said quickly,the heading into the office before Jane could respond.

"And I thought I had a knack for breaking stuff."Jane then left to get a new console for Jack.

* * *

**Aboard the 'Wonderful'**

"Sir we are coming out of FTL in 30 seconds".The pilot said over the PA

Zan didn't reply he simply headed to the bridge,upon arrival he was greeted by nods and salutes from the crew of the sat in his chair in the CIC granting him a view of what is about to happen.

"We have dropped out of FTL".Said a office.

It was pointless Zan and everyone knew they had arrived at the destination as the could now see 210 warships guarding the giant station that is Tempest Station.

"Sir we are being contacted",stated his communications specialist.

"Accept it".

"Ambassador Zan please head to docking bay A-22."Alliance control stated.

With a 'of course' nod they head to their designated bay.

* * *

**Tempest Station**

**Docking bay A-22**

As the 'Wonderful' docked,a Senate guard walked to the ship.

"Ah ambassador please follow me Director Eva is waiting for you."

"Of course lead the way "

Turning to face away from the Zani he lead them to a elevator,the trip up was rather fast,they found themselves leaving the elevator and stepping into a large waiting was just amazed there were trees!Even a fountain!As his eyes wondered the room he was overwhelmed, the first he was here he was day dreamed so much his guards had to push him to snap him back to the real world.

Determined not to end up like that again he pushed on catching up to the Senate guard who was now at the door.

* * *

**Tempest Station**

**Directors Office**

The Senate guard left as soon as Zan was through the had decided to come alone as a show of trust,he was delighted to see Eva was the only other person in the room.

"I take it you received the treaty papers?"Zan asked trying to sound cool.

"Yes and we find them fair,we will sign it once you stop trying to be cool,it doesn't suit you."Eva replyed with a little chuckle, _'damn it' _Zan thought.

"Once you sign the treaty we will begin on improving what you already ha..."He couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Eva handing him the treaty.

"Done,best get to work there is a lot for us to do.I will assign the 5th fleet to protect your home world and colonies."Eva finished leaving a smile on Zan face.

History has been changed for the better,today the Humans Systems Alliance was no Tempest Alliance was born.

* * *

**Tempest Station**

**Eva's home**

Jane entered the house carrying Jacks new RY-1000, "Jack Eva has a present for you."She said reaching the door,to Jacks bedroom.

"Ohhhhhh!Thanks Jane!Thank you."As Jack smiled and started to plug it in,she noticed the crushed old one "oh,Eva how?How can you sit on something like that?".

"Uh Jane?Who are you talking to?"Jack asked.

Realizing she spoke aloud,she began to turn red in the cheeks.

"Oh nothing I should be of now,I'm sure Eva forgot to pick up her coffee."She attempted to leave but Jack Grabbed her hand.

"Wait"he said"I set up the RY wanna play?It'll be fun!"

Jane could see in his eyes he was lonely,she decided to be his make that feeling go away for him...and for her.

"Sure why not,your mom's a big girl anyway."

They sat down on the bottom of his bed picking up the controller and turning the console on.

* * *

Author note:My chapters won't be long in general,or at least not until the action picks up.


	3. Chapter 3 Codex Entry

**Author note: A quick run down of what Tempest Arsenal is like and what they look like.**

* * *

**Codex Entry:**

**Tempest Station -** a marvel of engineering created by humans to act as a HQ for military and diplomatic actions,it is made of three giant arms connected to each other by a triangle and in the centre of the triangle is Tempest Tower were the Directors Office is on the top floor.1 arm is devoted to creating ships guns armor Etc,another arm is used to train Tempest troops,while the last arm houses the majority of the Tempest personal and their family's.

**Senate Guards - **wear all blue armor,with black outlining their chest and 8 pack,the head of the Senate guards are protected by Spartan styled feathers starting at the top of their forehead and ending at the bottom of their neck,all in one thin they wear capes starting from their left shoulder blade to their right shoulder blade it is so long it reaches their say they are just for looks,but are not to be underestimated as all Senate guards have N6 training or higher.

**Director Armor -** the armor is an exact copy of Senate guards but the cape also covers their arms and a majority of the chest.

**Tempest Training - **their are seven training programs designated N1 - N7,no matter you training level it does not effect you rank.N1-N5 take place on Earth and Tempest Station,the training requires them to survive in a hostile environment with little food or water for 24 hours,while doing missions of major difficulty.N6 and N7 Take place out in space were they learn to fight in zero G environments.N7s are referred to as God's,as their sheer will power enable them to survive thing that would kill a normal human.

**Zanjhi - **their strength lies not in military prowess but in science,after the signing of the Treaty of have become the bulk of the engineering corps turning Tempest's fleets from strong to outright powerful,they have also made great strides in medical technology and other civilian fielded by Tempest is most likely a Zanjhi is a race that sole purpose is to advance technology,meaning they are great at anything to do computer's.

**Humanity - **Leader of the Tempest Alliance,humans provide the bulk of Tempest military personnel and lead in the diplomatic they were moderate in most fields the discover of the Zanjhi has increased their fleets strength four times over.

**Treaty of Tempest -** the Treaty was created to officially form an alliance between Humans and Zanjhi ,this applies to any race willing to join military will protect you as long as you have something to contribute to the Tempest alliance be it tech or military or anything that can advance us as a whole.

**Tempest leadership - **

1st - Director Eva Shepard

Joint 2nd - Directors of specific area

3rd - Senate

4rd - Fleet admiral

5th - admiral (5 in total)

5th - rear admiral

**Tempest Senate - **each world under Tempest control can elect 2 people two represent their world,the Senate decides between two choices which is then passed up to the 2nd in commands,who give their advice of what the best option is,but ultimately the choice is made by the 1st in command but they almost always go for which the public supports the for Director is held ever century (or if the current Director passes away).

**Tempest Weapons - **

Infantry - the standard issue assault rifle named 'Scar M' following the design of the 21st century make 'Scar H' the magazine is replaced with a advanced cooling system that allows the shooter to shoot over 100 bullets before over heating.

Transport weapons - have duel mini guns that have been modified to work With the heating system.

Interceptors- are armed with 'Galvin' weaponry,the Galvin fire rapid short fast slugs of melted metal.A handy weapon to take care of bombers and other interceptors.

Bombers - are armed with disruptor torpedos that once have hit a target quickly disintegrates their shields and hulls.

Frigates - are equipped with rods of Zeus (ROZ) that fires a particle beam at the target,it is a simple cut through the shield cut through the armor,it focuses on one point.

Cruisers - are equipped with ROZ that fire two particle beams dealing twice as much damage.

Dreadnoughts - are equipped with ROZ that fire four particle beams that is worth eight time more damage than a cruiser

Carriers - are armed with a frigate ROZ as the ship is mainly a support ship.

**Tempest Shielding -**

Infantry - are equipped with kinetic barriers,that can sustain 30 shots before dropping.

Transport and interceptors - are equipped with light weight shielding,but use heavy armor.

Bombers - are equipped with heavy shielding,due to the fact they are heavy and slow moving.

Frigates - are equipped with shielding that is twice as strong as bombers, in a attempt to not sacrifice speed,armor used for frigates are light.

Cruisers - are equipped with the second strongest shielding and armor,that are four times stronger than a frigates.

Dreadnought's - are equipped with the strongest and heaviest shielding and armor,that are three times stronger than a cruisers.

Carriers - are equipped with the same tech as dreadnought's, but the shielding is more concentrated on the hanger doors.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Way

**Three way - spies - war - destruction**

**Author note:This is just to speed things up to get to the real action (hopefully from here chapters will be longer).**

* * *

**Timeline**

**2101-**three years after the Tempest Alliance was formed technology has never been higher and fleet construction is slowed once again,as all resources are being funded to the Zanjhi,in attempts to become technology ready for the other races that are sure to come.

**2102-**a freighter explodes over the colony Terra Nova,traces of element zero scatter over the populated,decontamination teams are sent.

**2102-**six months of testing and kids under seven show signs of telekinesis abilities,after much debate,Tempest Station recreates some of its training facilities to train the young kids on how to use their new power.

**2106-**the L1 implants are created to help the kids control their abilities,but due to side effects it is deemed a failure,and designs for the L2 implants are promise the issue will be fixed within the next five years.

**2107-**reports of unidentified vessels on the outskirts of Tempest territory,these reports have yet to be confirmed.

**Present day...**

* * *

**Guyl Nebula**

**Truth system**

**Zanya **

**Director of Science office**

Ambassador Zan has become Director of Science,2nd in command,and was very happy with the promotion and was in love with the uniform,the cape was silk soft,he had never in all his life felt something like this he was pleased he could,the fun ended when he realized that he would be traveling from system to system checking on the progress of well Everything.

Right now he was checking on the progress of the L2 implants they had 4 years left and didn't want to mess up like last time, time to time he would have nightmares of the dead or disfigured kids,how they screamed for the pain to stop, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"How are the implants developing?"Zan asked.

"Director it won't be finished for years but we believe that by reducing the electronic output then it won't interfere with the brains own electronic wave that control the body, the user wil have full control over there body's still,it won't allow for the controlling the L1s had" replyed the top scientist.

"Then the kids work harder to learn their abilities"Zan paused a moment"I must take my leave we have the location of another prothean ruin on one of the mining colonies,good luck with the implants."as he walked through the door Zan was besieged by the sun light,he realized just how dark it was in there.

As his eyes adjusted to the Sun's light he saw the beautiful skyline of Yupia,the capital of Zanya,he walked of to his skycar, unbeknownst to him that he was being watched from hilltop not to far away.

* * *

**Zanya Hilltop **

"Wdgchb iobf hfbch qlopbc"said the strange figure

"Fbcgtcb ggcfcb ffgbcgh xcbgdbc" replyed her accomplice

The two figures disappear.

* * *

**Bridge of the 'TSV Saviour'**

**Enroute to Capio mining world**

Ah the Saviour once it was a warship that had no designation that was how bad the Zanjhi military was but now it was part of the Tempest Fleet,enroute to study the prothean entered the bridge,he nearly jumped in joy as he saw who was the captain of the vessel.

"Captain Werya good to see you old friend!"Zan happily said"It has been to long how are you?"

"I am well,what of you?"his tone never changed, when he was a kid he was dead serious.

"I am fine,like the new outfit."Zan gestures to the cape that's covers his right arm that is long enough to reach his waist."It suits you."

"I hate capes I feel like one of those hero's that walk around in tights."Zan began to laugh, and to Zans surprise Werya did to!

As the chuckling slowed Zan asked "What's the situation at the ruin,and how long till we depart?"

Werya turn away and faced his crew "We depart now to Capio in the Volkern Nebula now,as for the ruins,"Werya turned to look at Zan again "My old friend Captain Macintosh awaits us he said 'I always get the boring assignments,patrol the slowest trade route,guard writing in dirt,what next?patrol my daughter on Earth?' I then reminded him it was he who found us which is not boring...He hung up after that".

Zan shook his head "so there will be 3 cruisers and 2 frigates waiting,ok let's go".He then left for his quarters leaving Werya to his thoughts.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Orbit**

**TSV York**

_'damn you rear admiral Jalefore I can't believe this I have to guard dirt!if the Zanjhi are soooo advanced why do we need prothean tech hmmmm?'._

Captain Macintosh turned his view back to the Holo map in the CIC,everything seemed good he needed to pee and now was the perfect time,he stood up and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later...

KABOOM! The TSV York swayed,shields damaged,the captain's head went in the toilet one cm away from tasting his own pee,he quickly stood and ran to the CIC trying to forget what happened in the bathroom.

"WHATS HAPPENING!"The captain shouted upon entering the CIC.

"Sir multiple contacts 8 cruisers 7 frigates."replyed the pilot of the ship.

'_were outnumbered,but judging by those ships there weak as hell looks like the other ships were unharmed.'_Captain Macintosh thought "tell the frigates to flank them and order all cruisers to use their main weapon,lets show them what happens when you attack a Tempest ship."

The crew let out a roar of approval as the battle begun.

In the first four minutes the new aliens had only a few cruisers left,while captain Macintosh only had his cruiser another cruisers and a frigate,the launch of volleys slowed, the two sides began to lick their wounds.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Surface**

**Sabre 1-1 Team 1st Infantry**

The four members of Sabre team 1-1 sat around their campfire just outside the prothean ruins,they were tasked with the guarding the front team was one of the best N7 teams out there,Shadow the leader,Fury the biotic,Paliden the explosive expert and Hawk the sniper.

Fury was not an N7 but was accepted into the team as he was the only person who survived the L1 implants unscathed,he was only eight so he took part in missions that were so easy a five year old could do it and his ability are not to be underestimated.

Shadow put his hand to his ear as if talking to someone,he then put his hand Down and said "The defence fleet is crippled,three ships are left to help we are to expect an attack defensive position people."He stated it so simply,like it was no big deal.

Paliden snuffed out the fire and crouched behind a rock in front of the door,Hawk climbed into a alcove in the mountain just south of the fire giving him a clear picture,Fury stood in the doorway biotic shield up making it inpassable,while Shadow went inside to secure the researchers.

Fury went to contact the other sabre teams,but Hawk stopped him via comm.

"Dont worry about it kid I already did it."

The team did not move a muscle for hours on end,waiting for a attack.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Orbit**

**TSV Saviour**

It had been three hours since there departure,as they made for the last jump they was informed the defence fleet is under attack,and is barely holding that was ten minutes ago,they made all the possible haste to reach them.

"Director we are exiting FTL"stated captain Werya.

"Battle stations!"Zan ordered.

The TSV Saviour and its 4 cruiser escort exited FTL,and immediately upon entry to the system locate and fired upon what what's left of the enemy fleet.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Orbit**

**TSV York**

"Sir friendly forces have just entered the system five cruisers they have destroyed what is left of the alien threat."

"Good let them handle it begin repairs,contact ground teams and get them prepared for the new -"Macintosh couldn't finish.

"This is sabre 1-3 we are under attack by a unknown race.I repeat zone 3 is collapsing,we need reinforcements 1-1,1-2 can you assist?"

"Hold position,this is TSV York we are coming down to assist."

"Roger"replyed sabre 1-3.

As they start the decent to the planet the last Alien ship was destroyed,when the York saw Sabre 1-3 fighting of a horde armed with small weapons they used were nothing but SMGs that looked like worthless BB guns.

"I am not wasting men on this,deploy gunships and bombers.1-3 standby fire mission danger close."Macintosh stated coldly.

"Roger that York"replyed a tired solider.

As the gunships and bombers deployed unloading their payloads,the torpedoes that designed for ship combat,killed a major portion of the enemy,the survivors were wiped out by Sabre 1-3 or gunships.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Surface**

**Sabre 1-1 Team 1st Infantry**

All sabre teams were redeployed to find out where the forces came from,as no transports made it to the for the ruins Defender 1-1,1-2,1-3,1-4 1-5,1-6,1-7 and 1-8 took up the defence positions.

Sabre 1-1 was investigating a good mining spot that had the most resources on the planet ,Fury came up with the idea that the aliens were already here,as if it were an invasion would they not bring better quality weapons?

The three hour trip was uneventful as they were all using VTOL4s (hover bikes that can hover or fly like a interceptor) as a means of arrival they were shocked at what they had found.

"This is Sabre 1-1 hunch confirmed can we get some of the researchers here?"

"Roger that Sabre 1-1 research team 4 is Enroute now,ETA 1 hour."

Sabre waited at what they had discovered,the aliens had a small mining colony on the planet.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Outer Rim**

**Unidentified vessel (undetected)**

"toph cuvb gdvh thorn tfvxrs lohvf"said a figure sitting in the chair.

"Dyc f st fgf chair chic xxx err hhc" said another figure

The ship then left the system.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula **

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Mining Colony**

**Sabre 1-1 Team 1st Infantry**

"Ah professor Anya we have located a terminal that you can use please follow."said Shadow,he and the other members of Sabre had begun looking for things they could use to identify this alien had been the one to find the active terminal.

"Well I'm not finding the terminal on my own"the Zani replyed anger evident in her voice.

As shadow lead her to the terminal she took notice of how small the houses were. Admittedly her race is short to but not that short,a average height human would have to bend down in order to fit in.

Anya followed Shadow through the colony to what she believed to be the centre of the building was big compared to the other buildings,she noticed that it was mostly empty,except for a desk,chair and the terminal.

Without another second she overtook Shadow sat down and begun work,if her people could build translators for humans during their first contact it shouldn't take long for her to make translators for the... Recketians a strange name.

* * *

**Author note:a new race is discovered and the shrimps,well let's see where it to all the people out there who have read the story so far and enjoy it and a special thanks to those who you want something added to the story just post it in the review section and I'll see if I can fit it in.**


	5. Chapter 5 To Arms Or Not!

**To Arms!Or Not!**

**To guest:**no I am not useing the same fleet numbers,it says that fleet production is slowed in the last chapter ships are still being built,just not as much as for the frigates are cheaper thing,while yes they are Tempest Alliance prefer to field more cruisers as it is Asari and i think salarians only build frigates as standard issue,if it makes sense to you though we can say that they were building frigates to save their resources,the saved resources were given to the Zanjhi for science, next time I list the size of the fleet there are more frigates,than cruisers.

* * *

**Tempest Stream**

**Tempest Station**

**Senate Hall**

It has been 5 hours since the attack on Capio,the votes have been casted by the three options being;Retaliation,a peaceful solution or wait for the 800 Senators are discussing what two actions are most preferable.

"We must retaliate show them real power,and they will back down,and would have another race in the Tempest fold."Shouted a angry senator.

"No that would be counterproductive,we would lose men if we did peacefully,we could get a new race.,and not lose anything in the process." Replyeded a senator

"Why not wait for them to come to us?"Asked a senator

"We would look more weak doing that,than we would asking for peace!"Another senator replyed

"If we use force on them now,they will be more _inclined _to do as we ask."

"NO!"Shouted a new voice"If we concour them into the fold we will be barbarians,who turned their back on their remind me again why haveing slaves are looked down up,and are punishable by torture death,WE must be the better men,attempting such acts will make us no better than them..

When he finished the hall was silenced 799 people even his own partner was in Goosen was normal the quietest one,but now he was the loudest.

"Ahem,ok I think it is best if we take the vote there are anything else to add to their case."Said the M.S.

No one stood so the vote began,as the senators tapped on their terminal ,Goosen sat down whispered into his partners ear "Good show eh?I think we won this one".And then proceeded to cast his vote.

* * *

**Tempest Stream**

**Tempest Station**

**Directors Office**

The vote had been casted;678 voted for peace,22 voted to do nothing and 100 voted to retaliate.

It was clear what the people wanted,and Zan being Zan said "peace is always preferable,than war".So Eva sat at the desk going through the data forwarded by one Anya,taking a break from reading she looked away from the data her chair around so she could see the two fleets guarding Tempest Station.

It was a calming view,making a mental note to take a thought of what she had to work with,nibbling on her thumb she begun to murmur._"Ok we have translators so we can talk to them now the where abouts of their homeworld,neaby send in the prototype stealth ship that could find their home they c would do this undetected and gather Intel for us..._

* * *

**Mass Relay Transit**

**Heading to unknown Nebula**

**TSV Avenger**

Stalker 1-6 was tasked to find the Recketians homeworld,thanks to Anya and Sabre 1-1 they knew the Recketians only possessed three being the Volkern Nebula,which was already Stalker 1-6 only had to search two Nebulas.

The TSV Avenger was the first prototype stealth ship,while it worked they could only stay hidden for about two hours, before they would have to vent the heat fault was,it was visible to the naked eye.

But that would not prove a problem for now as their on objective was to scan at a safe 1-6 is a three manned team,their call signs being part of the Human is the leader,body is the weapons sergeant and legs is the runner of the team.

"Hey Body!Wait up"Legs exclaimed,quickening his pace to catch up.

"What Nebula are we head'in to first?"Asked Body,as Legs caught up.

"Dunno,I was gonna ask you the same thing." Replyed Legs

"Head'll know,come on he's probably in the bar on deck three."After saying that Body and Legs walked to the and pressing the bottom for deck three.

"Gah these things are so damn slow."Legs replyed a little was never one to sit still.

"Your so inpatient,ya need to learn patie-".The door opened,and legs ran out.

"See Ya at the bar,slow poke!"Said the over joyed N7.

Sighing Body walked to the bar walking in on the conversation.

"Slow down" replyed the soft voice of Head"we are heading for the Nebula that is assumed not to be the home system."

"Why is that?"Body asked.

"Start small"was her answer"come on we should get to the bridge,we should be there in ten minutes."

Leaving the bar the the three of them walked to the elevator.

"Damn it!Why couldn't they install stairs."Whined Legs.

* * *

**Volkern Nebula**

**Otagra System**

**Capio's Ruins**

**2 weeks after the attack**

2 weeks after the attack Zan had suggested what action to the new comers,he returned to the prothean ruins on Capio shortly top scientists from Tempest had said they made a breakthrough,something that might just might help with the alone made him ruins rush to Capio.

"Ah Director Zan,glad your here please follow have something to show you before we move on to 'data I'."Said one of the many eager scientists.

Zan was not pleased by this he wanted to see the implant data first,it was his top fighting them in there state of mind was pointless,so he allowed himself to be dragged through the many Tempest Marines who gave the occasional nod,they arrived at a dead unnamed scientists proceeded to shove his head right in front of a terminal made to speak but was cut of.

"My name is Anya by the way,now please read!"

He began to read as a large horn to horn grin appeared,this was something only the Zanjhi have dreamed to do for centuries and now they had the formula in there hands.

"We will need lots of test subjects,humans are the best to use since it will greatly aid them then it will us,we will also need plenty of resources and at least 40 years but we can perfect it.

This made Zan very happy "you'll get what you need,I'll see to that,now please show me the data for the implants".

* * *

**Unknown Nebula**

**Unknown System**

**TSV Avenger**

**Stalker 1-6**

As the Avenger entered the system it began scanning,looking for numbers of everything ,leader and captain of the ship stood in the cockpit,reading the scan;

8 planets (all Dextro based)

Population just under 3 million (all planets included)

60 warships (40 frigates,19 cruisers 1 dreadnought).

Classified as a Tier 4 system

Head went over the numbers in her head,there was no chance this was their home population is to low for a race that really only has 2 4 was mining colonies which made sense due to the low population on instinct she said

"In form Tempest Station the other Nebula is the home Nebula,plot a course there now."

"Wait"Said Body making his presence known"how do you know?"

Going over what lead her to this conclusion,she received a always trusted Heads instict,its saved his life more than once.

"Ok I will forward the message".

* * *

**Tempest Stream**

**Tempest Station**

**Docking bay B-34**

Senator Gossen stood in front of the TSV Boston,a standard was being sent to the Recketians home system to discuss peace,and in a few years time them joining to waste no time he entered the ship headed for the CIC,and upon seeing the captain of the a respectful nod.

"We must leave now,before war breaks the air."Goosen said.

"Hello to you to,set a course for the Recketians Nebula"the captain replyed.

Waiting 30 seconds for the departure,Goosen watched as two cruisers and six frigates formed up on ships made the jump through the rely,satisfied with what he witnessed he left the to his room to create a general idea of what to do when opening the peace talks with the Recketians.


End file.
